


Family

by Ryuutchi



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what your brothers do for you: buy you birthday cakes that say the wrong thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

"Happy birthday, Sky!" Bridge brought out the cake he'd spent days picking out.

In bright blue letters it read 'Be my Valentine." He glanced down at the cake, jumped and nearly dropped it in his surprise. He juggled to get it on the table still whole. "That wasn't what it was supposed to say!"

Sky rolled his eyes and turned a page in his copy of the SPD regulations handbook. He didn't have to say 'shut up, Bridge' or 'go away, Bridge.' All he had to do was glance up into his younger brother's hopeful, puppy-dog wide eyes. "It's the thought that counts," he conceded.


End file.
